The field of this invention lies within the buoyancy compensator art. Specifically, it relates to the art of buoyancy compensators which provide a specific buoyancy to a diver when he is immersed. In addition thereto, the vest can be utilized for life saving purposes when a diver is incapacitated or immobilized.